Ping!
by Aria Gaile
Summary: You've got mail! Things are getting frisky over at Titans Inc. when the plucky, young employees conspire over email to get Mister Grayson, their boss, together with his hot, new assistant. -RavenRobin AU/Oneshot.


The adult cast,

**XxStarxX** - Kory/Starfire (Dick's main receptionist, 3rd floor)

**MetalV** - Victor/Cyborg (IT specialist, 3rd floor)

**RockkQueen** - Terra (legal assistant, 3rd floor)

**SeXyBeAsT** - Garfield/Beastboy (human resources management, 3rd floor)

**rHood** - Roy Harper/Speedy (professional drafter, 2nd floor)

**X** - Jason Scott/Red X (communications specialist, 3rd floor)

**_Rae_** - Raven (Dick's personal assistant, 3rd floor)

**ICAll** - Dick Grayson/Robin (CEO/co-founder, Titans Inc., 3rd floor)

**officeEveryone **- all employees

**officePALS** - Star/Raven/Terra/BB/Cy/Speedy/Robin/X

* * *

><p><em><em>"Welcome to Titans Inc. Working towards a better future for you."<em>_

_Morning, start of work day_

Kory twirls in her office chair. She looks up and suddenly she goes stiff before furiously typing at the keyboard.

****XxStarxX**** to** officeEveryone **(excluding** **ICAll** **and** _Rae_**): Codename _Ice Queen_ is in!

_*workers shuffle quickly to their cubicles, they avoid Raven's gaze, a cold breeze passes as she walks by*_

o

****SeXyBeAsT**** is online**.**

o

****SeXyBeAsT** **to** **XxStarxX**: **Thanks Kor! Man, that girl has attitude.

**XxStarxX** replied: What'd u do?

**SeXyBeAsT** replied: I winked at her. She gave me that _look._

**XxStarxX** replied: Kinky!

**SeXyBeAsT** replied: No! She's hot and all but...

**XxStarxX** replied: Ohh, poor Gar. Need a hug?

**SeXyBeAsT** replied: Ur desk in five?

**XxStarxX** replied: Better hurry ;) Boss'll be here to talk with me.

**SeXyBeAsT** replied: Hot stuff?

**XxStarxX** replied: Haha I wish! I think IQ's stealing my thunder.

**XxStarxX** is offline.

o

**MetalV** is online.

o

**MetalV** to **SeXyBeAsT**: Hey man. How was that hangover?

**SeXyBeAsT** replied: Hell.

**MetalV** replied: Told ya not to drink one more.

**SeXyBeAsT** replied: ...

**MetalV** replied: Saw you wink at raerae back there.

**SeXyBeAsT** replied: ...

**MetalV** replied: But it didn't work haha!

**SeXyBeAsT** replied: That chick is cold dude!

**MetalV** replied: That's why Dick hired her. All business, no insanity. Not like your ass.

**SeXyBeAsT** replied: Bet he thinks of _her_ ass all day, that's why. She spends more time in his office than outside here with us.

o

**XxStarxX** is online. Requesting to join with **MetalV** and **SeXyBeAsT**.

Accepted.

o

**XxStarxX** replied: Well, she _is_ his personal assistant!

**SeXyBeAsT** replied: How did you know what we're talking about?

o

**_Rae_** is online. Requesting to join **MetalV**/**SeXyBeAsT**/**XxStarxX**.

Accepted.

o

**_Rae_** replied: You really shouldn't mumble your conversations out loud as you type them. Idiot.

**_Rae_** is offline.

**SeXyBeAsT** replied: Now you see why I love her!

**MetalV** and **XxStarxX** replied: Hahahaha!

o

**rHood** is online.

o

**rHood** to **MetalV**: Hey Vic, we need you downstairs. Technically impaired.

**MetalV** replied: Obviously :)

**MetalV** and **rHood** are offline.

Victor's heavy feet are heard bustling down the office pathways to the elevator.

_15 min. later_

**XxStarxX** to **SeXyBeAsT**: U didn't come by yet. Dick is gone.

**SeXyBeAsT** replied: Don't worry I'm coming!

**SeXyBeAsT** is offline.

Kory waits some time before Garfield heads over to the receptionist's front desk.

o

**_Rae_** is online.

o

**XxStarxX** to **_Rae_**: Hey Raven!

**_Rae_** replied: Hi.

**XxStarxX** replied: How are you?

**_Rae_** replied: Fine.

**XxStarxX** replied: :)

**_Rae_** replied: ...

**XxStarxX** replied: :) ?

**_Rae_** replied: What?

**XxStarxX** replied: Wanna go 2 lunch together later?

**_Rae_** replied: Sure.

**XxStarxX** replied: Great! U can tell me all about the boss.

**_Rae_** replied: ...What's there to tell? You've been here for already 1 yr and I only started a month ago.

**XxStarxX** replied: Yeah, but u know more about his _assets_ ;)

**_Rae_** replied: What?

**XxStarxX** is offline.

o

**rHood** is online.

**rHood** to **_Rae_**: Hey beautiful!

o

**SeXyBeAsT** is online.

Apparently Garfield waited.

**SeXyBeAsT** to **_Rae_**: Finally, you come on :)

o

**X** is online.

**X** to **_Rae_**: Hey Sunshine.

**_Rae_** to **rHood**/**SeXyBeAsT**/**X**: Don't make me file a harassment claim.

**_Rae_** is offline.

**rHood** replied: Damn! :)

**SeXyBeAsT** replied: Damn.

**X** replied: Counting down the hours, babe.

o

_Next day_

****SeXyBeAsT** **and** rHood** is online.

o

**SeXyBeAsT** to **rHood** and **ICAll**: U workin' up here today?

**rHood** replied: No tmrw. I hear it's crazy up there.

**SeXyBeAsT** replied: You're missing out man.

**rHood** replied: Haha and hey Gar ...u see that shirt she wore today?

**SeXyBeAsT** replied: O yea.

**rHood** replied: ;)

**ICAll** replied: I'd appreciate it if you didn't check out your coworkers gentlemen. And don't add me to your conversation.

**rHood** and **SeXyBeAsT** are offline.

o

_1 hour later_

**XxStarxX** and **_Rae_** are online.

o

**XxStarxX** to **_Rae_**: I see u wore the shade I recommended for ur skin tone! :)

**_Rae_** replied: All my other pants are in the laundry.

**XxStarxX** replied: Mhm. Right. That's why it's so short.

**_Rae_** replied: ...

**XxStarxX** replied: Dick likes your ass.

**_Rae_** replied: Excuse me?

**XxStarxX** replied: Bend down in front of him, you'll see!

Raven is called by Dick to his office for a quick request. She can't help but feel curious.

_10 min. later_

**XxStarxX** to **_Rae_**: I saw from the glass! DID YOU SEE HIM STARE AT IT?

**ICAll** to **XxStarxX** (offline message): Kory, did Bruce call you back yet?

**XxStarxX** replied: U YUMMY MUMMY AAH! :D

**ICAll** replied: What?

**XxStarxX** replied: Sorry sir, wrong contact! Oh and no he didn't.

**ICAll** replied: Thank you. Watch who you message.

**XxStarxX** replied: I will.

When Kory's heart rate drops, she checks her IM boxes again.

**XxStarxX to **_Rae_****: I'm soo excited I told u!

**_Rae_** replied: I didn't notice. That was dumb I embarrassed myself.

**XxStarxX** replied: Shut it Rae, u're hot. He knows that.

o

**RockkQueen** is online.

o

**RockkQueen** to **XxStarxX**: Did I just c Raven pull a 'Kory' in front of the boss from my room?

**XxStarxX** replied: Hahahaha! My handiwork.

**RockkQueen** to **_Rae_**: Raven, what was that? :)

**_Rae_** replied: Not you too, Terra.

**RockkQueen** replied: :)

**XxStarxX** to **_Rae_**: Bravo, Rae!

**_Rae_** is offline.

**XxStarxX** to **RockkQueen**: I knew there was something going on.

**RockkQueen** replied: Mhmm ...u mad Kor?

**XxStarxX** replied: Heck no! I mean I _was_ but I don't care anymore. We're all in our 20s and this office could use some more romance!

**RockkQueen** replied: Haha yea.

**XxStarxX** replied: Dick is a great boss and everything. Warm and really nice but ...gosh he isn't very social when he needs 2 be. He needs this!

**RockkQueen** to **officePALS** (excluding **ICAll** and **_Rae_**): "Operation: Heat in the kitchen?"

**XxStarxX** replied: "Turn it up!"

**rHood** replied: Wats goin on up there? Good thing I'm working the third floor tomorrow :)

**XxStarxX** replied: Haha.

o

_1 hour and a half later_

**MetalV** and ****RockkQueen**** are online.

_o_

**MetalV** to **RockkQueen**: Did I hear Kory straight at lunch? You're gonna try to hook up codename _Rob _with _IceQueen_?

**RockkQueen** replied: U won't tell will u? :(

**MetalV** replied: I'm just mad you didn't include me!

o

**SeXyBeAsT** is online. Requesting to join **MetalV** and **RockkQueen**.

Accepted.

o

**SeXyBeAsT** replied: I heard the plan at lunch. I want in!

**RockkQueen** replied: OK but keep it on the DL.

**MetalV** replied: ;)

**SeXyBeAsT** replied: So pick you up at 7 tonite?

**RockkQueen** replied: Definitely :)

**ICAll** to **_Rae_** (offline message): Raven, you got those confirmations ready?

**_Rae_** replied: On my way.

Raven walks down office lane to Dick's office.

_o  
><em>

**X** and **XxStarxX** is online.

o

**X** to **XxStarxX**: Where's Sunshine going?

**XxStarxX** replied: Where else? :)

**X** replied: Damn, and I thought she wasn't hitched yet.

**XxStarxX** replied: I think she's got her eyes on someone.

**X** replied: And what about you? ;)

**XxStarxX** replied: ...ew.

**XxStarxX** is offline.

**X** replied: She wants me :)

**X** is offline.

o

_Next day_

**MetalV** to **officePALS** (excluding **_Rae_** and **ICAll**): _"Haha Ice Queen is melting! That girl's funny, I like her!"_

**rHood** replied: Va va va voom!

**RockkQueen** replied: You see that red blouse she wore? With those buttons open, Dick won't be able to concentrate!

**SeXyBeAsT** replied: Bad work ethic haha but such a lucky dog!

**RockkQueen** replied: ...

**SeXyBeAsT** replied: I mean, no Terra! I meant for _him!_

_*high heels shuffling, loud thump heard at nearby cubicle, heels walking away*_

**MetalV** replied: Haha nice slap girl.

**SeXyBeAsT** replied: That hurt :(

o

**X** is requesting to join **rHood**/**MetalV**/**SeXyBeAsT**/**RockkQueen**

Accepted.

o

**X** replied: I don't know what you said, Gar. I bet you deserved it.

**MetalV** replied: Haha.

o

**XxStarxX** is online. Requesting to join **rHood**/**MetalV**/**SeXyBeAsT**/**RockkQueen**/**X**

Accepted.

o

**XxStarxX** replied: I think today's the day.

**RockkQueen** replied: Yeah u think?

**XxStarxX** replied: With what she's got on, and everything I've seen, I know they're into each other. Dick's schedule is empty for today too ;)

**MetalV**: Yes!

**rHood** replied: Aw well :(

**X** and **SeXyBeAsT** replied: Haha

**RockkQueen** replied: Do it K!

o

**XxStarxX** to **officeEveryone** (excluding **ICAll** and **_Rae_**): "Attention employees, Mr. Grayson has announced for today that lunch hour has been extended by 45 minutes early due to a company grace period. So please, leave your work and take the extra time off."

_*mad shuffling is heard, chairs are pushed out and feet scuttle around excitedly, loud mumbling heads to the elevators and stairs*_

**XxStarxX** to **RockkQueen**: Think that'll give them enough time?

**RockkQueen** replied: I think we should be more worried about _us _when we come back!

**XxStarxX** replied: Haha.

**XxStarxX** and **RockkQueen** are offline.

_*the girls get up and leave, the office is silent*_

_o  
><em>

_10 min. later_

Dick opens the door to his office. After a moment of scratching his head, he walks over to Raven's personal office nearby and knocks on the door.

"Raven?" he calls before opening the door carefully. She lifts her head from her computer. Her typing on the quarterly report brief stops immediately. He leans against her door frame as he looks at her.

"Yes, Mr. Grayson?" she asks dryly without the edgy tone she gives her fellow employees.

"Where is everyone?"

When she shrugs playfully, a tiny, sexy smile splits on his face.

"Do you care?" she asks with a teasing lifted eyebrow as she pushes out her chair slowly. He shakes his head.

"Let's take a coffee break."

They head to his office because he personally buys all the better brands.

o

_50 min. later_

Female workers giggle and male workers grin cheekily at the frazzled-looking Raven. She has her arms crossed as she waits beside the working photocopier impatiently, deflecting all the stares she's getting. She doesn't notice that a part of her skirt is still pretty hiked up. The boss has his door closed but his red face and open, white business shirt are visible past the glass wall. That wall was never really good for anything.

_o_

**XxStarxX****, RockkQueen, ****MetalV****, SeXyBeAsT****, rHood****, MetalV****, X **are online.

o

**XxStarxX** to **officePALS **(excluding **ICAll** and **_Rae_**): I saw lipstick stains! :D

**RockkQueen** replied: Her top is crooked!

**MetalV** replied: His hair's messy and he's grinning like an idiot. Nice plan girls.

**SeXyBeAsT** to **officeEveryone**: "It's so hot on this floor all of a sudden! Someone turn up the AC!"

**_Rae_** to **SeXyBeAsT** (offline message): Shut up.

o

**_Rae_** is online.

o

**_Rae_** to **XxStarxX**: It worked.

**XxStarxX** replied: I told ya. No man can resist ur cleavage!

**_Rae_** replied: Damn top.

**XxStarxX** replied: ;)

o

**ICAll** is online.

o

**ICAll** to **officePALS**: Sneaky little workers. Tsk tsk.

**rHood** replied: Your fault.

**SeXyBeAsT**: That's what you get when you hire your friends dude haha.

**MetalV** replied: :)

**X** to **ICAll** (offline message): ...so what colour's the bra?

**ICAll** replied: I'm not about to share my personal relations unprofessionally. You know that.

**X** replied: Right... :(

_1 min. later_

**ICAll** replied: Black.

_*Jason stands up from his cubicle.*_

"Yeah, baby!" he cries.

Dick's door flies open. His face is red for different reasons.

"Scott!"

**_Rae_** to **XxStarxX**: This is a bad place.

**XxStarxX **replied: :D

* * *

><p><em>FIN.<em>

A/N: Lmao, so devious for an office ...romance conspiracy over the company messaging system! ;D Delicious! I wanted to add more characters but then it would grow more chaotic. _**Sorry if you found it hard to read**!_ I wanted to stay true to the use of email usernames and it made it more fun! But I'm not changing anything so live with it! ;) Unless there's terrible grammar I missed then ...yeah. Lemme know! Lol, did you like? _Again, thanks so much_ to all you guys who made previous reads and likes of my past work. :) _If it ever comes to a sexy fic, I'll make them adults or older teens_ but a word to Jazzy, what does 'mature sans sex' specifically mean? Like naughty without the dirt? ...WOW! Lmao, do you see how I write? My gosh lol!

I loved this idea! :D I know I know I said I'd go back to dark, sexy fics (and I will!) but this funny idea just needed to be shared. Couldn't stop writing after it started -inspired by someone who wrote a similar-styled fic years ago but I can't (for the love of me!) remember who and where_. _Oh and in case you wondered, I gave Red X the name Jason (for all the users who've used it before and made it stick!), last name Scott (for Scott Menville who voiced the bad boy). And Robin says he sees all, but its ironic that he really doesn't. Lol don't hate!

Same as always, _drop me a one-word review and that's all!_ This is my gift to you guys for the new year and the end of the holiday season. Muah! ;D And again, _this is another first for me!_ :O I've never done a fic IM-style before! Pretty fun. More to come? We'll see. ;)

Happy New Year!  
>-A<p> 


End file.
